


Wake Up Call

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Robots, oblique drug references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: N is for NightmareOwlexa is meant to help you wake up.
Relationships: Trolius Eiluned & Owlexa, Trolius Eiluned/Lou Masters
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	Wake Up Call

The covers had been flung to the floor, which was typically a sign that Trolius was fighting his way awake. His brow furrowed, and his hands balled tightly into fists.

Owlexa watched.

He might have rolled over, freed enough from the dream enough to fall back into a deeper state of sleep, but not this time. He curled inward first, then sat up violently with a scream that seemed to catch in his throat as he gasped for air.

Owlexa was there to bring him whatever he needed: water, his pipe and lighter. His phone. 

Hands shaking, he texted Lou.


End file.
